1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inspection device and an inspection method, and particularly relates to a mask inspection device that inspects defects on a mask and the method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the current technology of semiconductor fabrication, circuit patterns of a semiconductor device are formed on the surface of a wafer by printing them through a mask or a reticle.
As the dimension of the semiconductor device shrinks, defects of the mask can greatly impact the quality, such as pattern distortion or malformation, of circuit patterns on a silicon wafer during manufacturing a semiconductor device. The most commonly known cause of the defect is particles that attach on the surface of a mask.
Therefore, how to inspect a mask and identify whether if there are particles attached on its surface is a considerably urgent issue in the associated industry to be dealt with.
The inventors of the present invention design a mask inspection device to solve the current technical issues and to improve the industrial practical applicability.